Batius Vir
by Z451
Summary: The stories of Batman in latin.
1. Chapter 1

Quondam eximius a vitiosus in Italia illic eram a vir quisnam abhinc per batius.

Suus nomen eram Brucus Waynius , qui ut est eram a tener puer est testis suus parens nex. Posteri est abhinc in suus domus Waynius Villa per suus spondeo Alfredius.

Ut Brucus quoniam a juvenis est got in ultum perturbo.

Qui eventually eram secretum e carcer per Raius Alus Ghulius.

Raius medicus Brucus plures varietas bellator penicullus quibus Brucus would utor laxus.

Ut Brucus denique philologus pardus est emerged e suus proprius in Inflatus ut Batius Vir.

Secundum pulsus down pupillus thugs quod scelestus Brucus nunc got pugno major domus inimicus.

Talis ut malum comedes Jokorius, glacialis vilicus, Micre Freezus, vir of questiones Riddlem vir, quod plures alius.

Tamen secundum defetaing lemma quod suum armies of thuges milities.

Brucus would nunc animadverto a intorqueo quod rabidus poema poematis of sui.

Tanquam is erant astrum in a funius domus speculum ostendo him a horrendus visum of sui.

Unus nox noctis ut Brucus eram questio urbs ut Batius Vir, is instituo alius instar.

A instar ut eram occultus in umbra of ornus of Mt.Vesuvius. instar vultus amo Brucus summopere recipero is had panton in ostendo sum.

Suus batius typicus eram upside down, is utilitas belt eram upside dowm quod is had nocens sickening crocus dentibus.

Ut is saw Brucus is stepped porro ut sermo ut him.

"Batius Vir, EGO sum Batiuszarrum quod hodie vos mos intereo per meus manus ".

Instar tunc tentatio Brucus per conicio a pugnus procul suus visum.

Batzarrum's pugnus fragosus itero Brucus' visum qui sent Brucus spiraling pessum.

Ut Brucus got sursum est eram ledo per Batzarrum's crur.

Qui secundum questus tergum sursum itero est eram ledo pro muto vitiosus.

Tunc Brucus adsuesco assuesco a batiusraingus procul Batzarrum qui gave Brucus tractus pugno him tergum.

Brucus tunc launched a altus kickius procul Batzarrum's visum qui sent him in a spatiosus silicis. Ut Batzarrum got sursum suus frons eram crudus.

Tunc Brucus ledo him per an epitome ut chin.

Secundum questus ultum tractus itero Batzarrum per suus valde bellator.

Batzarrum curo ut effrego solvo qui ingero Brucus pessum.

Batzarrum carpo a amplus silicis tunc quod paratus neco Brucus vox illic in ornus of volcanus.

Is held is sursum altissimus ut is eram repente smashed ex suus manuum per a volatilis res.

Res eram conicio per Brucus socius Robinus.

Timius Drakus quisnam eram Brucus adoptis parvulus.

Brucus had adoptis him secundum suus parentes died.

Quod is quoniam a dimidium deus ut aliquantulus puer.

Famulus Brucus per per Batius Puella.

Batius Puella eram filia of urbs rector Jamius Gordonius.

Is saw erroris of vitium ut a parvulus.

Quod volo iuvo Brucus subsisto is.

Is coepi per succurro him pugna Iuguolo Matris quod has been per him quod Robinus totus per.

Robinus then got back his batiusraing in a few seconds after which.

And Batzarrum turned around to see Robinus and Batius Girl.

" Penuriosus , haud brainus fossor ".

" Vos have certus pugno Batius Vir ".

" Quod can tantum praecessi in evinco ".

" Quoque nocens ".

Tunc Batius Vir smashed suus pugnus iterum Batzarrum transporto him sursum.

Is terra in ambitus caput capitis of volcanus.

Qua is quod Batius Vir fought per valde temeritas quod valde volo.

Nunc satis Brucus summissus sui quod kicked him in igneus incendia lava.

Qua is somniculouse ut nex in unda amo lava.


	2. Chapter 2

Secundum evinco of Bizarrum Batius vir coepi ut ingredior de incendia tumulosus ut reperio a vir indutus in puteulanus quod rutilus vestitus per a rutilus S in suus scrinium.

Is eram Eximius vir , vel Expedio Kentus , vel Kelus-Elius , filius of Jorelius-Elius quod permaneo kryptonionus vir left in universum , Eximius vir venit ut Batius vir , requiro suus succurro quod detecttive potestas in semita down Lobus.

Lobus eram an penitus galaticus ubertas venator , quisnam took fruor trucido inops creatura , singulariter humanus quod kryptonius.

In annus ut Kryptonus eram victus, Lobus trucido super quindecim thousand kryptonius civitas , quod pessum ire potissimum civis quod civis left sub Jorelius Elius's to order.

Per Jorelius Elius profundus in suus vir hunt pro Lobus, Lobus curo ineo sanctus quod regius templum , quod sneak sursum in Jorelius Ellius , dum is eram stilus suus political sermo pro censura of imperator Zodius quod suus consortio.

Ut Lobus habitum lectulus gladius ut Jorelius Elius's gutter , tener Kelus Elius , vel Expedio , carpo Lobus procul suus pes quod mitto him per muneris ianua , recedentia in pelagus chamber. Lobus eram tunc prehendo , quod conicio in a cruciatus chamber , fortuna pro him , is subterlabor tantum pauci dies pro Kryptonus eram pessum ire in ruina.

Visum of carcer area eram constipatus in valde amounts of cruor , recedentia magis tunc ullus victus creatura could polleo aspicio.

Annus secundum Kryptonus praemium Kelus Elius supervenio in Terra , suscitatio sui super vicis ut eximius vir , quod secundum auditurus esse of him res kryptonionus ex a galaticus cafe Lobus venit ut Terra.

Prodigo weekus venatio pro Expedio, Lobus edo piscis piscis quod ullus alius torva vita is could reperio in Terra , insquequo is instituo Expedio in Helvetia.

Lobus tunc pallium puella is diligo Loius Lanus a opinio pro Cotidie Buglus novus papem , verto per suus , Expedio nunc went ut Brucus requiro suffragium , secundum auditurus esse of suus deprehensio potestas.

"Brucus , Volo requiro vos iuvo mihi locus women cuius EGO diligo ."

" Ego don't operor prex ."

"Ego mos tribuo a remuneror ."

"Haud via."

"Ego spondeo ."

Brucus tunc vultus in Expedio eyes,"I can animadverto myself in vestri eyes , EGO mos succurro vos reperio mulier ."

Secundum pauci weekus, Brucus quod Expedio locus pugnaculum of Lobus , lectulus sand repletus specus , in sicco terra near Algerem , secundum ingressus specus Brucus quod Expedio erant ledo per secui profusum quod infucatus paper"Iocus is here."

"Iocus?."

"A fossor acting everto "

Brucus quod Expedio tunc persevero moving in center of specus , qua Loius subsisto irretitus inside a chainus quod funis knotus.

Ut Expedio went versus suus , Iocus quod Lobus venit ex umbra quod in caput capitis of lectulus shrine in center of chamber.

"Batius vir , eximius vir , is est a tripudium seeing vos duos ", Iocus said.

" Haud magis venatus Iocus Batius vir said.

" Quis venatus?" Lobus asked.

" Totus EGO animadverto , est duos men patefacio pro iuguolo" Lobus said.

" Unus humanus , ceterus Kryptonus."

" Is est super Lobo ", Eximius vir said.

"Eximius , nos es tantummodo satus" Lobus said

" Quondam nos have evinco vos duos , tunc nos vadum nisi Iocus virus gasus."

" Orbis terrarum vadum intereo of risus , quod ones alive mos cado pro nostrum genua ", Iocus said.

" Nunquam", Batius vir quod Eximius vir narro una..

" Usquequaque", Lobus quod Iocus narro una.

Tunc Batius vir quod Eximius vir coepi solvo Lois quod appello Lobus quod Iocus.

Ut Batius vir quod Eximius vir pugna Lobus , Iocus curo subterfugio.

"Ego have ut aplaude vos pro succurro mihi "".

" Reputo nusquam of is "

"I'm certus we'll opportunus iterum Brucus ".

"Ego sum pariter ".


	3. Chapter 3

Satus of Peruro Wars in Germania held plures significant vices obvius universitas of superhumans , in ut nota a proprius opinio accersitus pro suffragium of plures eximius humanus ut frons versus of certamen in Germania.

Causa of talis dico , eram ut certamen nonnullus finitumus obnoxius Germen eximius humanus adsuesco assuesco in bellum iterum Rome.

Of plures recruits Brucus Waynius eram unus of prothoplastus respondeo dico ut officium , is subcribo sui sursum primoris in album iungo bellum nixus.

Tamen , subnuba eximius humanus Peterus Ortus , quisnam quoque felt hnor of iunctio bellum nixus , eram futurus a challenge ut duos erant scheduled ut servo una in suum legio of miles militis.

Pro bellum in Germania , duos erant sent statim in pugna agri skipping basic palaestra of plurimus Romanorum miles militis.

Facile duos pugna per invicem Spiderus Vir sententia Batius Vir solamen nimium in planning quod technology , quod Batius Vir sententia Spiderus Vir pluo off nimium.

Eventually in dies of luna Batius Vir quod Spiderus Vir supervenio in a Germen agri , non prudens ultum periculosus they laxus quod had miles militis sileo.

Tamen , erroris eram laxus seen ut Amygdala , per pectus pectoris of a parvulus , pessum ire agri , quod tentatio Romanorum miles militis per suus valde vires quod torva mos.

Batius Vir tunc rose off congeries of sero , quod tentatio Amygdala , quisnam held duos men in suus manuum trying statuo siligoinis necne essum lemma.

Per Batius Vir talentum suus iam cassus venter , is quoniam iratus grabbing batius quod rudimentum ut somniculouse him in nearby profusum.

Batius Vir rudimentum moror spiritus , eram fortuitus servo per Spiderus Man's ligamen amo textus ut traho Amgydala pessum. Tamen , pro Spiderus Vir eram validus iuvo Batius Vir iterum Amgydala , scelestus Niger Spiderus , tentatio him in tergus per a kick , praecessi in Spiderus Vir having suus visio pressed in humus.

Niger Spiderus tunc coepi talentum in Spiderus Man's tergum , decessio plures livor laxus , quod Amgydala revoco ex textus quod threw Batius Vir sursum in aer , talentum him amo dough. Pugna in agri permaneo pro plures hora , praecessi in a Romanorum evinco quod a dies of infelicitas.

Ut Niger Spiderus saw cruor quod ruina inter agri , is recolligo suus miles militis quod Amgydala , quod coepi dimitto. Ut nox noctis inter a castra incendia Batius Vir , quod Spiderus Vir , confero evinco per Germen , quod plumbum lemma ut puto , ut si they had opus una instead of unus , tunc they would have a melior chance of victoria.

Primo of tunc dies Batius Vir quod Spiderus Vir recolligo ceteri legio.

Novus had adveho of locus of Germen ut tentatio lemma dies pro , novus had quoque adveho of quisnam they erant. Amgydala , eram ostendo sum futurus Aaron Helzingus a tener Hoienses parvulus quisnam eram captus quod exertus in gratia partum a perficio Germen miles militis.

Sententia non of Germen ortus Amgydala eram instructus valde in pondus levo , bellator , quod torva votum.

Si is deficio perpetro suus palaestra pro dies , is eram punitor per pulsus quod mancipium chores , pro an universus dies.

Ut est quare suus parvulus mens eram reservo in suus adult annus. Quod ceterus , eram Erica Postulo , quisnam had ieiunium pro plures venenum ut repletus suus obsessions , ut auditurus esse of venenum in a rememdium repono , is smashed threw fenestra in a funis gratia tendo quod adepto nonnullus.

Quondam a Germen explorator saw is , explorator dedi Postulo venenum quod verus ex suus nocens lex civitas , si is pollicitus ut servo Germen exercitus quod syrma Amgydala. Is eram nunc silens ut miles militis exspecto pro praecessi , is eram said ut Postulo congruo , decens Amgydala's to order muneris.

Miles militis expers ultionis , tunc substerno per semita ut Germen castra , qua they caught Germen in somnus.

Per an loud clamo Romanorum legio tentatio Germen.

Amgydala quod Niger Spiderus tunc rideo risi risum procul Northmanni humanus ut tentatio lemma , quod iustus ut Amgydala carpo a miles militis quod coepi ut patefacio suus os Batius Vir quod Spiderus Vir swung per modius tunc ut him quod fragosus in suus ribs.

Amgydala eram tunc infligo pars mores in humus humus.

Ut Amgydala scamnum sursum iterum paratus prosecutus Batius Vir quod Spiderus Vir frendo suum pugnus in suus venter , peractio him pro bonus.

Dum Niger Spiderus rudimentum prosecutus duos , is animadverto is eram sicco numerus , quod suus funis furta erant of haud utor ut him in pugna.

In reverentia of Batius Vir quod Spiderus Man's fides Amgydala scamnum sursum iterum , tamen in a bonus mens.

Usura is ut suum commodum Batius Vir quod Spiderus Vir told Amgydala ut Niger Spiderus eram responsible pro suus nocens parvulus annus.

In a valde amount of ira Amgydala talentum Niger Spiderus a valde multiplex pro is eram captus quod took tergum ut Rome ut exsisto vigoratus.

Tentatio res a prosperitas , Peruro wars contniued pro plures annus postea per eximius humanus plumbum plures pugna.


	4. Chapter 4

Batius Vir had meritus a valde reputation Romae , quod in vicis , haud latrocinium could vinco him insquequo Riddlerus videor.

Satus in cado of annus , ut Rome fought Germen Batius Vir eram relaxo procul suus domus in specus near Rome , ut a tabellae supervenio per viator procul suus ianua.

In tabellae is said " In satus of nox noctis a batius est in fuga , in suscitatio of diluculo a batius est in meus lawn , in vicis ut obduco , nos mos incursio , Subcribo Riddlerus. "

Inconditus per lacuna Batius Vir exertus ut ignarus lemma quod recolo suus activities.

Tamen a explosion pessum ire a aedificium edificium down Romae , quod per smoke quod incendia Batius Vir eram accersitus in factum.

Ut Batius Vir supervenio is saw haud suspectus , tamen a vir indutus in a viridis infucatus toga , quod tenura a question vestigium baculus.

" Caliga have vos seen alio quisnam did is Batius Vir asked.

" Haud EGO have non , tamen ut eggus vultus vir vultus futurus suspicious ", vir respondeo.

Vir eram Riddlerus , quisnam ut Batius Vir would expiscor has had a talentum pro ruina umquam utpote suus professio vestigium team lost sanctimonia natio nationis.

Quod ceterus vir eram Humptius Dumptius , vel Humphrus Dumplerus , quisnam had diligo fixing pessum ire res.

Per Batius Vir subsequens him Humptius Dumptius had perturbo losing vir.

Nusquam opus , insquequo a vir loco Batius Vir dormio usura quietus gassius ex a baculus.

Ut Batius Vir awoke , is instituo sui in crepundia repono res operated in per Humptius Dumptius.

" Solus via ut subsisto him est ut instar sicco suus riddlera ", Riddlerus said.

Batius Vir tunc saw riddlera written in a nota, "Humptius Dumptius sat in a parietis , Humptius Dumptius had a valde cado. Totus rex rgis ferrum , Quod totus rex rgis men , Couldn't loco Humptius una iterum ."

Batius Vir sententia , quod nunc evestigatus riddlera vilis ut si a pallens alio socius ex a parietis , is can revoco , sive an egg socius is can non revoco.

Batius Vir tunc said , " Si EGO pulsus vos ex a parietis vos mos non superstes Humptius Dumptius. "

Humpty Dumpty vix of dying , trado instantly ut Batius Vir , quisnam captus quod occupo him. Riddlerus trying subterfugio Batius Vir confronted him , tantum ut visio a gassius bombus. Turbatus ut Riddlerud subterlabor Batius Vir took Humptius Dumptius ut carcer.


End file.
